His Dearest Katara Reverse Ending to THE LAST EP
by WaterBendingRoxsSoxs5540
Summary: Sure, the world is okie-dokie now; BUT WHAT ABOUT KATAANG? Is Katara ready? Is Aang still wanting her or has he moved on? I suck at these to just read it. More will follow this story! D KATAANG!
1. Chapter 1

With the war won, the nations happily reunited, the world scared, and the Avatar restored to his rightful glory, things seemed to be all resolved for the world. But, in the heart of a restless but strong wise young water tribe girl was another unsolved complication. She had been struggling with her feelings; with both Aang and Zuko. After the group went to see the fire nation play Boy in The Iceburg, everyone had questions about themselves and their feelings for the others. Katara started to think more about Zuko then she probably should have been. She started to think down on Aang and detached from him quite a bit since from the time of the invasion. She had questions and answers were never found.

She sat quietly on Fire Lord Zuko's floor when Aang entered. He wore a vest and nicely talored pants. His arrow seemed to stand out more than usual but was hidden by his ear to ear smile. He knew everyone would be congratulating him, especially Katara. So as everyone came up to praise him, he waited patiently for Katara. But when everyone had given their thanks, she was no where to be found. Aang hurried to find her. They had to talk some time or other, and right now things were very different then last time they had talked. Maybe she had reconsidered.

He finally found her on a ballcony on the second floor. He smiled as he cruised over to where she stood.

"Katara! We won! There's finally peace in the world," he said happily as he stood next to her. Her hair seemed especially soft today, he thought. He could almost feel it before she turned to him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her frown pierced his heart. He took half a step foward.

"Katara..." he almost whispered. He took her into a hug and held on to her for her life.

"We've won only one of the wars we are fighting Aang." she said softly. "The other is between us." she held on to him.

"It's not a war, Katara." he said sadly. "We both win."

"Then why do I feel like I'm losing?" she cried softly until she fell asleep in his arms. Not caring about tomorow, but only holding on to his dearest Katara, he also drifted asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke to the sound of _His_ breathing. He had grown into such a young man. She couldn't believe that he had grown so much in the last seven months. Katara burried her face in his muscular chest and silently thanked the universe for letting her be here with him for just a few moments.

Then, suddenly, she was thinking about the day that they had won they war and the day she had fallen asleep in his arms and awoken to his soft breathing like now. She rememebered talking to him about being friends for now. How stupid of me, she thought harshly. He could have been all mine if I wasn't so silly about it all. She had rememebered feeling so bad but also glad she had waited. Now she just felt silly for not atleast trying. Maybe today she would talk to him about it. Maybe today, she thought. Yeah, right. Thats what she said yesterday and all the days before that.

She tried to remember when she first fell inlove with him. She couldn't remember the exact moment, but she remembered it was the day he and Zuko decided that maybe the group should take a little vacation. They returned to the island that they had hidden from the firenation on and stayed for a few weeks. Aang had nicely explained that she shouldn't worry about him anymore because he was already over her. She was taken back, but happy for Aang. She needed more time. In the present, Katara scoffed as she remembered this. More time, oh gee. I was really stupid. Her scoff had woken up her sleeping Aang. He streched his now thicker arms and sat up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." she giggled. She was acting like Ty Lee more and more each day, she thought. Flirtacious and silly. Ofcourse it was all an act for Aang, but he didn't really notice at all. The avatar has more important things to worry about I suppose, she thought.

"Haha, I guess I dozed off. When did you get here? I thought you were going to sleep in Suki's room." he gently lifted himself off the ground with his air bending and helped Katara up.

"I was bored. Besides Suki was raving the whole time about Sokka. I figured they could have their night alone." She had thought about it for two seconds only, because she wanted to be with Aang alot more. And she could tell Suki was itching to talk to Sokka. She figured they both get what they want and everyone's happy. She silently hoped that Sokka hadn't done anything stupid with her.

She forced that out of her mind and laughed as they walked into the main room that connected all the others. Still joking they sat down together on the floor. In the corner, Mai and Zuko sat together. He couldn't stand to leave her behind, or she couldn't stand to let him go. Katara was betting on the second one.

She chatted with Aang until they had both ran out of things to say. Finally, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"You've gotten bigger." she said without thinking. This took him by surprise and he looked at his arms. His voice had gotten a little deeper than its usual high pitch sound and he was growing facial hair.

"Yeah, kind of I guess." he shrugged. "Your hair looks nice." he joked. Her hair was ridden askew. She laughed.

"I love it when your voice cracks." Random, thought very true. Puberty was hitting this kid fast. He laughed lightly at Katara's words.

"Haha, I don't." he said holding his throat. She was confused on all these things she was saying, but she almost paniced when she found she couldn't stop.

"And your shoulders more broud." she shut her mouth as quick as it came out.

"Haha, it's like you're seeing me for the first time in forever." he joked.

I think I am, she thought.

That afternoon was an awkward one. Katara had run to find Soka after his room was found empty. They came to Katara's and Suki's room to find everything either tipped over or broken. Toph had found them first and decided to keep it a secret. She didn't even have to enter the room to know what was going on. She told Aang to think of it as seeing and not being able to close her eyes. While trying to find her way to the little earth benders room, she had gotten vibrations from them. She, scarred and squeemish, quickly made her way back to her room before much else could happen. So, after Katara found them she quickly retreated. Also scarred and squeemish, she fled to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara thought vividly about how her and Aang would do something like that. Would he even do that? Her stomach rejected the thought. She felt sick. How could she think that. I mean, she had known him for awhile, but they hadn't clicked like Suki and Soka. They would have if it wasn't for her "it's not the right time" junk. She sighed and wondered what it woul dhave been like if she hadn't rejected him the many times she did. Would he be with her on the beach, would that be him and her in Suki's room. She picked up sand and threw it along the beach, along with her hope. How could he ever love her like that when she was just rejected him so. How could he take her back.

"How could he even trust me." she said angerly had the ground.

"I bet he could find a way." she swiftly turned and there he was. Muscels and all. He had grown into just a man. He was taller, so tall they had to build him a new glider. And he was still growing. Almost as tall as Zuko now and about same heighth as Soka, he was huge compared to his little size back on the day of the eclipse. He was so much...bigger.

"Oh, it's you." She said. She turned back toward the ocean as he took a seat next to her.

"Well, obviously, somethings on your mind. Tell me." his voice, so soft and persuading, almost got her to tell. She kept quiet. She decieded that if he was going to try and fish it out of her, she was going to tell.

The sun was now setting. All day she had been alone at the beach. Everyone was trying to perfect something. Zuko and his firebending, Toph and her sand, Mai and Suki with their weapons, Soka with his romance skills(which obviously didn't need so much work after all) and Aang and his avatar stuff. She had tried waterbending but only lasted for a few hours. She was not concetrated. She just spent time with the water and asked it unanswerable questions. How, why, where, when, who, what? It remained still and soft under her power, not giving any hints.

Finally, after giving up, her mind started to drift to the one person who was always on it. _Him..._

And there he was, sitting quietly next to her. Maybe she should take this vacation as an advantage like Soka. _Maybe...maybe..._

"Is it me?" he asked softly. He wasn't waiting for it, he already knew. "Katara you know I trust you. The past is the past and that's something we can't change. Yes, it may determine the future, but so does what you do now. The present. You want to know something? If I wasn't completely crazy, I'd say that you think that I don't trust you because of how you rejected me." she burried her head in his chest. She inhaled his scent that always sent her imagination flying. He was georgeously beautiful. And he could have been hers.

"I know you don't love me like that, and that you trust me still." he sighed. "But you have to know I trust you, and I still know that being friends is porbably the way it should-"

"Oh Stop It! Just Stop It!" she yelled. "Stop It This Second, Aang. I Hate Being Friends. I Just Hate It!" she screamed wildly. The silence pierced the air. Aang had fallen back and was on his forearms laying back. Stunned, he stared at her.

"I Want To Be More." she said calmly in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice. He looked away and down at the sand.

"I hate the beach." he mumbled.

"What?" she asked fiercely.

"I said I hate the beach!" he yelled. Silence. "I'm sorry, Katara." he sat up, fiddling with his fingers.

"Why now?" he asked suddenly.

She had waited so long to explain herself and had worked on this many many times. She took a death breath and talked quickly. "Because I'm stupid and I was just being weird before and that whole time thing, yeah I was just being stupid and denying the fact that I'm completely-" he stopped her.

"No not that. I mean why did you just tell me that now?" he asked

Puzzled, she recollected her thoughts. "Because you're so beautiful and I couldn't wait and that whole thing with Soka and Suki got me thinking about things and I-" she realized what she had just said. Instead of fixing it, she just shut up before she could ruin everything even more.

"Katara..." he stood up and hugged her tightly.

"I want to be with you always." she said to herself.  
"I want to be with you always, also, Katara." he detached from her. "I love you. I always have, always will, it'll never stop." he started talking fast. "I wasn't sure if it would go away, ever. It still hasn't. When you told me that you've seen me with new eyes I was thinking today was the day." he said.

"I never said that." she said calmly.

"But you where noticing all these things that you had never before. Yes I've changed, but today you noticed." he said. "And I'm very glad you did." they embraced again, longer and sweeter this time. After that they started walking back toward the house. By then the sun was almost hidden behind the vast ocean and created a beautiful sunset for the two. They walked, arms intwined.

"So..." Katara started. "So does this mean we're finally togather?" she asked.

"Yes." He faced her. "Yes it does." he smiled and left the softest kiss on her lips.

"Good." she smiled sheepishly as they walked back together. "I think more than just us wanted this to happen anyway."


End file.
